La Fuerza Del Destino
by ByolHana
Summary: "¿De todas las miradas que me diste, alguna me dijo que me amabas?" Rhiannon es la joven y mimada princesa de Rhovanion. Éomer el joven y valiente rey de Rohan. Sus corazones les gritaban que deberían estar juntos pero el destino tenía algo diferente para ellos. ÉomerxOC


**Destino**

**Disclaimer**: El Señor de Los Anillos es propiedad del señor Tolkien. Los derechos de autor le pertenecen a sus propietarios. Solo las ideas contenidas en esta historia son propiedades del autor. No hay ganancia ninguna para el autor de esta historia.

Capitulo Uno

Prologo

"_¿Por qué seguimos caminos diferentes?_

_Así nunca terminaremos juntos_

_¿Por qué me haces llorar así?_

_¿Que no somos el uno para el otro?"_

Los orcos los perseguían, ella aun lo podía oír, lo alaridos de terror, desesperación y miedo que los guardias daban al ser atacados en esa noche fatídica. Estaban perdidos en los llanos de Rohan o es donde pensaba que estaban. Si no encontraba ayuda o alguien estarían muertos de eso si estaba segura, esos orcos los acechaban no por diversión si no por venganza.

Habían caído muchos soldados, abandonados en las manos de esas criaturas maliciosas solo el Valar sabia el destino de esos hombres, ella pensó amargamente, yo soy la princesa de Rhovanion, apretó sus dientes y pateo al caballo blanco en sus costillas acelerando el trote de este. Solo veinte de los cincuenta hombres que la acompañaban habían sobrevivido, cinco de esos sobrevivientes apenas podían estar de pie. Dudaba que pasaran de esa noche. Su comida esta por perdida, la había abandonado al huir del campamento, y la que habían podido salvar ahora estaba salada y pútrida.

Su nombre es Rhiannon, Princesa de Rhovanion, hija única del Rey Alric. Galopaba a través de las llanuras desoladas de Rohan en su caballo blanco, tratando de encontrar cualquier pasaje que fuera familiar a sus ojos, pero todo parecía nuevo.

Rhiannon estaba famélica y su cuerpo adolorido por las largas horas de quedarse despierta atendiendo a los heridos y cabalgando en el caballo por largas horas sin parar. Si, era realmente inútil no reconocía nada en aquellas planicies que se extendían enfrente de ella. Forzó a sus adormilados ojos a ver más allá de las planicies, el sol era el único que reconocía, se escondía en el horizonte. De repente jalo las riendas de caballo. Mirando hacia abajo con tristeza dio la medio vuelta y regreso al campamento.

Fue hacia la tienda improvisada en medio de la nada. Estaba construida con lanzas y cobijas de los soldados caídos. El capitán de esa unidad, Varick, ya hacia medio inconsciente en el piso. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, un hombre extravagante, normalmente era muy hablador, pero ahora estaba muy callado como la anoche. Sus labios estaban partidos y pálidos. Rhiannon tomo una cantina y le ayuda a tomar de ella.

"Gracias, mi señora" Varick susurro débilmente. "¿Ha encontrado ayuda─ayuda?" Su voz era ronca y muy débil.

"Vi un parte familiar" ella contesto suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios y después miro al suelo, ya no creyéndoselo, puso la cantina en su lugar.

Varick se durmió y Rhiannon salió de la tienda. Fue y se sentó bajo un árbol, y miro hacia arriba en donde la luna brillaba fuertemente, pensó que esta estaba posicionada a la mitad del cielo sin estrellas y oscuro. Ya habían pasado cinco días y aún seguía a la merced de la naturaleza. Su cabello rojo estaba sucio y sus rizos parecían un nido de aves. Su cara estaba bronceada gracias a la gran exposición al sol y manchada por la mezcla de su sudor y la tierra. Dio un suspiro y se froto los ojos, estaba muy lejos de ser la mujer mimada de hacía seis días.

Estoy cansada. Tan cansada.

Miro a su izquierda en donde un pedacito de pasto se encontraba. No el lugar más adecuado para dormir. Seco, verde y suave y muy invitador.

Estoy tan cansada. Muy cansada.

Vete a dormir─ la parte mimada le susurraba dulcemente haciéndola titubear por un momento. Solo recuéstate y cierra los ojos─ tu espalda descansara─ estarás bien por unos días. No, confían en ti… pensó severamente frotándose la pesadez de los ojos.

"No puedo, es mi deber como princesa protegerlos" dijo en voz alta, y forzó una mano sobre el tronco y se levantó.

"¡Orcos! Nos han encontrado"

Rhiannon sintió el grito primero y después lo escucho. Entonces, mezclado con el frio viento, escucho al centinela gritar otra vez. Corrió hacia su caballo y desenvaino de la silla de montar su espada, su corazón está golpeteando contra su pecho, su garganta seca. La noche ya había caído y pequeñas gotas de agua caían en sus hombros mientras corría.

"¡Despierten!" Rhiannon grito y violentamente comenzó a sacudir los hombros de los hombres que dormían.

Miro a unos de los soldados, Godric paralizado con terror. El centinela, se escondía detrás de una piedra gritando cosas incoherentes apuntando al frente. Y después miro hacia donde este apuntaba.

Los orcos acompañados con Uruk-hai caminaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos a solo unos doscientos metros.

"Escondan a los heridos" vocifero Rhiannon a los soldados que se levantaban frotándose los ojos.

"Son demasiados" Godric dijo con una voz temblorosa. "Vamos a morir" y con eso salió corriendo hacia las llanuras.

Rhiannon miro hacia el cielo las gotas de lluvias comenzaron a caer mucho más rápido. "Si vamos a morir, moráramos con honor" grito está alzando su espada.

El primero orco dirigió su espada contra su cabeza, Rhiannon el esquivo y enterró su espada en sus entrañas. Era pequeña así que podía fácilmente esquivarlos, pero aun si los Uruk-hai eran mucho más inteligentes, sus poderosos golpes la hacían retroceder y casi perder el balance. "¡Mueran bestias inmundas!"

Los segundos se volvían horas, y los minutos días. Su manos le ardían y la lluvia hacia mucho más pesada sus ropas. Sintió un golpe en su costado, después algo caliente recorriendo por su costado. Miro hacia su izquierda para ver una flecha negra incrustada bajo sus costillas. "¡Qué bien!" Dijo jalando violentamente la flecha de su costado. Se percató del líquido negro que goteaba de esto, veneno, pensó esta.

La lluvia cuchillada su cara y entrecerraba los ojos contra el dolor. Rhiannon grito por ayuda pero nadie la escucho así que seguía peleando con las bestias. Fue lanzada con una manotazo contra un árbol, preguntándose qué hacía peleando contra un Uruk-hai.

"¡Mueran!" Rhiannon grito levantándose del suelo alzando su espada decapitando a un orco. "¡Alejen sus sucias espadas de mis hombres!"

Un Uruk-hai levanto su brazo y la lanzo contra la piedra. Rhiannon maldijo y se levantó, su espada ahora estaba matándola. Se levantó apoyándose contra la roca. Y tomo la espada con sus manos temblorosas.

Los orcos parecían que era eterno, más y más parecían salir de la nada. Su corazón parecía que iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento, pero aun así seguía peleando.

Rhiannon trato de enfocar su vista pero el veneno hacia que su visión se desenfocara, los colores estaban mal y desaparecían, y sus cuerpo se balanceaba de a lado a lado.

Después comenzó a oír los relinchidos de caballos. Si, estaba muriendo estaba delirando. Cayo de rodillas, su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa y puntos negros comenzaban aparecer. El veneno ya se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo.

Y después lo vio…

A su salvador…


End file.
